


I will take cold showers, from now on

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Lol this sucks, M/M, Masturbation, Uh I mean Josh is like mother hen for Tyler's sex talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates Josh.</p><p> </p><p>But has him to thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will take cold showers, from now on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a few very nice SIN treats on the way, but until then here you guys go :)))) It was a lil rushed and well probs sucks but I'll clean it up later b/c it took a few turns I wasn't planning

Tyler hated Josh.

But it was because of him that he had it all planned out.

  
Friday. After 7pm.

  
His family was leaving to go to his sisters volleyball tournament a few hours away, and he was going to stay home. It's the only alone time he'd get for quite a while, so it was very important that he worked up his courage to do it then.

******

"Tyler, sweetie! Are you almost ready?" His mom called while knocking on his door and opening it up.

The light in the hallway flooded his room, and he squinted his eyes against it as he grunted.

"Tyler?" She called out worriedly.

"Hi mom." He said weakly, making his voice sound croaky.

"Oh my goodness, you sound horrible! Are you feeling okay? You were fine earlier, what's wrong?" She said as she rushed over to the side of his bed.

"I'm- I'm okay, mom. I'm sorry, just let me get dressed. Wouldn't want to miss the tournament." He whispered and began to sit up.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're not going anywhere."

  
Perfect.

  
"But mom, I don't want to disappoint-"

"Your sister will be fine. I'll tell them to leave without us." She said and turned back.

"Us?" He gulped.

"Well somebody needs to take care of you.... Honey!" She yelled out the door.

"Mom- It's okay. I'm capable of taking care of myself, I promise."

His mother tsked. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"Please mom? I think some quiet will help me recover, and I don't want Madi to come yelling after me because we both missed her game." He said.

"Well.... Oh alright! But I'm either going to call grandma and see if she'll come stay with you or call Josh's parents. Maybe he'd be willing to come over-"

"Mooooooom! Please don't. She hovers wayyyy too much. And it's really fine, I don't want to be a bother to Josh and I really just want to sleep this off-" He cut himself off with a fake cough.

She stayed quiet for a few moments, debating whether or not to agree. "Fine. But you need to check in with us. And if you're feeling worse go next door to Mrs. Urie's, I'll tell her you're staying home just in case you need something." She said and came over to give him a kiss. "Now let's get you some medicine."

What seemed like days later but in reality was a mere 20 minutes, his family was barreling out the door in a chorus of "Feel better, Tyler!" Being shouted behind.

Tyler sighed as he watched them back out of the driveway, and looked down at the paper his mom wrote for him, instructing what medications to take and when.

"Pft." He said as he crumpled it up and tossed it across the room into the trash. He grinned as he made his way up the stairs, man he still had sick moves.

He decided to lock his door when he reached his bedroom, not wanting to risk anything interrupting him.

He nervously paced back and forth for a while, debating if he should go through with this.

 _It's so... Wrong_.

But if he's being honest, if this was wrong he's not too sure he wants to be right.

He bites back his nerves and slowly, so slowly, begins to strip from his clothes. First his gray tee shirt, followed by his basketball shorts, and momentarily hesitating before pulling down his boxes and immediately flushing dark red.

He wasn't used to be naked unless he was showering, he never thought it to be necessary any other time. But of course, like always, Josh had to say something about it.

 

They were hanging out a few weeks ago, as usual, and were bored out of their minds. They'd played all of the video games Josh owned and ended up sitting on his bed, just talking.

"So...." Josh started, tossing his phone down and turning towards Tyler. "Dude! I forgot to tell you, last week I was over at Taylor's house and you'll _never_ guess what happened!"

Tyler tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"She blew me! I don't even know how it happened, one minute we were studying biology the next she was down in front of me." He said excitedly.

Tyler smiled nervously, not really understanding what Josh meant. "That's cool, dude. Was it fun?"

Josh stared at him funny, his nose all scrunched up in a way Tyler kinda secretly thought was cute but would never admit to.

"Tyler, it was obviously fun, she _gave me a blowjob_!" He exclaimed.

Tyler just nodded, opting to stay silent.

"Wait- you know what I'm talking about, right?" Josh asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah of course. She... Blew you." Tyler said.

Josh cracked a smile. "No fucking way." He apologized as Tyler flinched. "They never taught you _anything_?" Josh said in amazement.

Tyler blushed. "Shut up, Josh."

Josh frowned. "Hey, sorry it's just... Wow. We've been friends since like freshman year, I mean I knew you were innocent but I mean, Tyler. You don't know about sex?"

"Of course I know about sex!" He snapped.

It was Josh's turn to flinch a little. "Hey, okay... Well, if you want me to, I could teach you some of the other parts, besides the basics.."

Tyler looked up. "Really? You'd do that?"

Josh smiled. "Of course! You're my bestest friiiieend!" He said in a high voice as he wrestled Tyler in a headlock. "It'd be an honor, sweeeety!"

"Get off!" Tyler screeched.

And there followed the most awkward and uncomfortable sex talk of his life, his mom had taught him the basics but _man_.

Josh told him everything. He didn't even think some of those things were possible. But one in particular stuck out at him.

You see, Tyler never even thought it would be possible for him to be... _Gay_.

It's not that he had a problem if others were, he wasn't like his family and his church. He just, with all the pressure on him... _He couldn't be._

Then why did what Josh explained to him affect him so much?

He couldn't really look it up, strict parents and all. And he wasn't about to ask Josh if he could use his phone to do it. So, with the knowledge Josh shared with him that day, he had bought whatever Josh called it, the tire stuff or whatever, and here he was.

He nervously went to the back of his drawer, pushing pants and boxers around until he reached the back. He gripped the bottle with shaking hands, avoiding his own nervous and embarrassed face in the mirror as he scurried over to is bed, collapsing on his back.

His breathing was already erratic, and he felt a weird sensation of all the blood rushing through him.

He remembered vividly what Josh described, and it never crossed his mind that maybe Josh was experienced with this.

He shook his head to clear his racing thoughts, and popped open the little bottle of sin,(as Josh described it) he was holding.

He bit his lip as he wet all of his hand, using a good quarter of the liquid inside before dropping it.

He took a deep breath, and slowly reached towards his dick.

The moment he grabbed it was when he was lucky his family was gone, because the almost screech he let out could probably be heard down the road.

His eyes screwed shut and his mouth gaped open, breathy "Ahs" consistently falling from his reddened lips.

He didn't know if he'd make it to what he intended to do, he didn't know this would feel so good.

All of his worries were swept completely out of his mind after this moment, why would anyone consider this wrong?

Tyler was groaning loudly, his whole body twitching and jerking. His hand moved faster, hips kicking up into his fist.

"S-shit!" He yelled out, causing his blush to spread even further. The problem was he had no inhibitions left, and he was starting to understand why Josh described 'jerking off' or whatever as the best. feeling. ever.

His eyes were watering, pleasure loading all of his nerve endings, making them spark white-hot feelings through his sweaty body.

He could barely force himself to stop, body sobbing when his hand slowed down, and his gasps that could barely count as breathing started to calm. Now here was time for the thing that made his stomach clench and twist.

He nervously re-wet his fingers with the lube, and pulled his knees up as far as they would go, heart rate rabbiting up even faster than before.

He slowly, oh so slowly, reached his hand between his legs and pressed the lone, cold digit against his hole.

"Oh." He breathed, body clenching involuntarily. He swallowed his nerves and slowly began to push, mouth dropping at the unfamiliar stretching.

"Uh..." He said awkwardly to himself, tilting his head. He didn't think much of it, this unfamiliar sensation. He smirked to himself, _this is easy_ , he thought.

He tried adding a second finger, and boy did that wipe the smug grin off his face.

"Ow!" He whined sharply, jerking his hand away as what he was doing dawned on him.

"Oh my god." He said, and then repeated it again to really get the full effect of the phrase. What was he doing? His mother would be so ashamed. How could he lie to her, all for, well this?

He wiped his hand on the sheet, and went to sit up. His stomach twisted painfully, and he looked helplessly down at himself.

But, the first touch felt so fucking _good_.

What the hell, he thought. He's already broken the rules, how bad could this actually be? I mean sure, he's been told touching himself was a sin, and he's pretty sure that shoving his own fingers inside of himself falls into that category, he was still curious as to why Josh had told him it felt sooooo incredible to do that.

  
Tyler snapped out of his internal debate with a new determination, sinning be dammned as he reached for the lube and drizzled the rest onto his two hands.

With a sense of confidence, Tyler grabbed his dick the same time as he just jammed two fingers into himself and, holy shit he fucking wailed as white hot pleasure raced through his body, leaving him slightly dizzy and his vision to be spotty.

"Oh my- holy fucking-" he gasped, jerking his hand quickly as his two fingers slammed into his hole, the burning and pain from earlier completely gone.

He was in tears now, nerves tingling and body jerking around on his bed, the bed he's completely soaked in his sweat.

His sobs just got louder and louder, he couldn't process what was happening when he clenched down on his fingers and his dick jerked and spilled hot, messy liquid all over his stomach.

It seemed to last forever, his dick just spewing squirt after squirt and his toes curled while his face just felt numb and he sobbed loudly before everything finally stopped, and he collapsed.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbled quietly, body completely relaxing on the bed, hands falling at his sides as his exhausted brain finally shut down.

  
*****

He woke up to his phone ringing, Josh's name bright on the screen. His body was sore and sticking to his bed, but it was so worth it.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Tyler man! What's up?" Josh's cheery voice yelled through the phone.

"Uhh, well I-" Tyler stuttered.

"What? Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah- no I'm fine. What did you want?"

Josh laughed. "Aww, a secret? I'll get it out of you later. But I'm downstairs and your front doors locked but I wanted to hang out, so I kinda went in through the window and am coming to your room."

Tyler could hear Josh's footsteps and panicked, jolting out of bed.

He stripped the sheets and dragged them into his bathroom, stuffing them in the hamper. He threw the robe on the door on and hustled over to let Josh in his room.

"Hey-" Josh stopped short as he met Tyler's eyes.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Dude, is that _jizz in your hair?"_

  
Yep, Tyler hates Josh.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did u like I hope so it was kinda garbage so it's acceptable not to


End file.
